


Como se fosse o demônio na terra

by Pensamentos Desconexos (VCami)



Category: No Fandom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VCami/pseuds/Pensamentos%20Desconexos
Summary: I like writing edgy stuff. Sorry.





	Como se fosse o demônio na terra

Reze suas orações de sangue, e implore a seu Deus por misericórdia. Mas, no final do dia, vou ser eu quem estará lá, esmagando seus sonhos um a um, enquanto seus olhos se tornam cada vez mais vazios.

Que Deus é esse que te manda para o mundo pra sofrer, que cria pessoas tão doentes, que te força a lutar para sobreviver? E ainda assim você resiste, tão precioso, tão frágil…  
Quero te entender. Por que você luta tanto? É só instinto? Ou tem algo mais que, aí no fundo, te força a seguir?

Curiosidade, medo… Deliciosos combustíveis.

Oh, você acha que tenho medo de sua cruz? Meu querido tolinho, acho que te contaram histórias demais. Deixe-me te contar uma história também: Não foi seu Deus que disse “Não adorarás imagens?”. E aí está você de novo com seu carneiro de ouro. O mundo é engraçado, não é?

Mas eu não quero te fazer mal, meu pequeno. Por que eu ia querer isso? O mundo já faz isso bem o suficiente. Quando disse que esmagaria seus sonhos, era verdade. Mas por quê se agarrar a esses sonhos falsos, baseados em ideologias que no máximo podem ser consideradas medíocres? Em vez disso, lhe darei a verdade. 

A verdade pode machucar, mas também cura. E é esse o Fruto do Conhecimento que foi estupidamente banido, e o qual eu lhe ofereço novamente. Você teria coragem de mordê-lo, e condenar-se novamente a um mundo de tristezas e sofrimentos?

(A resposta é sim.)

Oh, mas é isso, meu querido! Muito bem! Sabia que você teria coragem de fazer isso, já que teve coragem para sobreviver todos esses anos. Um passo adiante para a “perdição”, um passo adiante para o verdadeiro paraíso.

Pois então lhe darei seu prêmio, a verdade que tentaram tanto esconder: Não existe céu, e não existe o inferno, se não no agora. Depois de nossa morte, nada mais existe, e o mundo segue como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se uma vida, sonhos, aspirações, e uma infinita consciência não tivessem nos deixado num piscar. No decorrer do tempo, nossas vidas não fazem a menor diferença.

E isso é tão cruel, e tão doloroso, não é? Pensar que em um instante isso tudo vai acabar, e que não teremos mais nada, nem mesmo a consciência do que tínhamos. É por isso que as pessoas matam, é por isso que as pessoas fazem os outros sofrer: Para preencher esse imenso vazio, esse buraco deixado pelo medo de nosso inevitável fim. Do mesmo modo, é assim que surgem as ideologias e crenças. Tudo para tentar cessar um pouco essa dor, lidar com aquilo que nenhum ser foi feito para lidar.

Alguns dizem que foi uma benção nossa consciência da morte, para que aproveitássemos a vida que nos foi dada (por Deus? Pelo acaso?). Mas eu não acredito nisso, e nem eles. Basta olhar para esse mundo em que vivemos. A maior parte da população trabalha até o fim de seus dias para garantir um futuro melhor para si mesmo e para seus filhos, e morre como um indigente, e logo é esquecido. 

É como dizia Shakespeare, “um homem pode pescar com a minhoca que comeu de um rei, e comer do peixe que se alimentou dessa minhoca”. Essa é uma das maiores ironias desta sociedade que vocês construíram: No final, nada disso pelo qual vocês batalharam tanto faz diferença. Posições hierárquicas, títulos, riquezas, contatos, influência. Tudo isso vai para o mesmo lixo, e todos são comidos pelos mesmos vermes. Chega a ser engraçado.  
Não fique triste, meu pequeno, meu amor. Não estou dizendo isso para fazer troça, você sabe disso. Mas eu te avisei que ia machucar… Chegamos ao final da noite, e seus sonhos jazem aos seus pés, como eu prometi. Só através da dor podemos avançar, e arrancar esse véu de ignorância que nos cega. 

A cura virá aos poucos, e virá com duas condições. Primeiro, a aceitação da verdade, sem preâmbulos, sem historinhas para aliviar seu golpe. Você conseguirá, e quando fizer isso vai matar seus demônios, um de cada vez. Apesar de doer, a verdade é libertadora, não é mesmo?

Seque suas lágrimas e respire fundo, uma, duas vezes. Respire devagar, e deixe todo ar preencher seu pulmão. Vai passar, porque tudo sempre passa. As coisas não são preciosas porque são efêmeras, não é isso que eu estou dizendo. Algo pode durar para sempre, ou apenas um segundo, que não faz a menor diferença. O que muda é o valor que você resolve designar para cada coisa, e isso, meu amor, significa o mundo.

E agora chegamos na segunda condição: Resista. Apesar de toda essa merda em sua volta, de todo o sofrimento que você terá que suportar pelo que parecerá uma pequena eternidade, resista. Resista, e não se torne como eles nesse mundo podre e corrompido.

Por que, meu pequeno, o amor é a forma mais forte de resistência. Pegue todo esse lixo e transforme em flores, e jogue na cara de quem te ofendeu. Ame sua existência, seu ser, e todas as miudezas que te tornam o que você é. Se permita sentir, e com sinceridade. Sinta o sol batendo em seu rosto em um dia frio como se fosse um pequeno milagre, cada respiração que enche seu peito como um sopro de vida.

E ame. Ame como se nunca fosse amar novamente, ame de todo o seu coração, ame mesmo que isso te destrua. Não minta para você mesmo, não esconda de si o que você é. Ame até suas imperfeições, ame quem te ama, e sinta a verdade te inundar a cada momento.

Não vou te enganar, as pessoas vão querer te quebrar… A cada ato de amor, haverá alguém querendo te jogar na lama, te arrastar de volta para aquele vazio que eles se esforçam tanto para preencher. Eles vão te ferir, cuspir em você, tentar te desmoralizar. Talvez você se torne uma pária na sociedade se não se precaver.

Não estou te dizendo para agir cegamente, para largar tudo que tem e ir viver de esmolas na igreja. Jamais sugeriria algo assim, logo eu tão amante das luxúrias e belezas da vida. Não, meu querido. Ganhar dinheiro não é pecado, aproveitar as coisas pelas quais você lutou não é crime.

Só não se torne igual a eles. Faça parte dessa sociedade nojenta, mas não se esqueça por um minuto da verdade. E assim seja livre, em meio a essa legião de escravos. Nisso aqueles livros piegas de autoajuda estavam certos: Aproveite o caminho, não o destino. 

Essa é minha benção, minha maldição, e meu presente para você. Alguns me chamam de vampiro, outros me chamam de demônio. Talvez estejam certos. Pois então tomo de seu sangue e lhe dou um pouco do meu. Depois dessa noite, uma parte de mim sempre estará em você, queimando em suas veias como o fogo do inferno. Fogo de Prometeu, doce, doce fogo do conhecimento.

Devo partir agora, o serviço está feito. Talvez nos encontremos novamente em algum momento dessa caminhada, e lhe receberei de braços abertos. Mas, agora, lhe deixo apenas com a suave Luz da Manhã. Faça bom uso de minha dádiva.

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing edgy stuff. Sorry.


End file.
